How to solve a problem
by sakura12345
Summary: 5th year at Hogwarts. Umbridge is the new teacher... or maybe not? Mention of YGOTAS.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, duh.**

Dumbledore was quietly sitting on his chair in the Great Hall behind the teacher's desk. He was quite happily sucking one of his beloved lemon drops and looking at the students, his speech had been rudely interrupted by the Toad woman.

So he just sat there and watched all of them, the students were whispering, it seemed that Mrs. Toad a.k.a. Mrs. Umbridge, had just finished her extremely boring, but also informative speech.

With the final, sickening "_Hem, Hem._" she sat back down, looking way too smug for Dumbledore's liking and peace.

Well, still, she did shut up. Thank gods. Dumbledore suspected that he wasn't the only one who felt sick, just from the sound of her voice. He would later go and find Poppy, maybe she would help.

He then stood up once again.

"Thank you for your illuminating speech Mrs. Umbridge." He said, filling his voice with a false cheer. Even he heard a few snorts here and there. "Now…"

He was once again rudely interrupted, as he saw that the door of the Great Hall slowly opened.

Students just stared at the Professor, confusion written all over their faces, who had abruptly stopped what he had been saying. The door had opened so quietly that nobody, except the professors was aware of this.

Seeing the entire professor's gazes trained to the doorway, students took it as a hint and turned their heads to also stare at the newcomer. Since it was Hogwarts, the gossiping started almost immediately.

In the doorway, there stood a weird - looking man. The man wore strange robes and he had a white turban covering his head.

"_Oh dear, I hope it's not another Quirrell…" _Professor Dumbledore thought.

The man had tanned skin and, from what Dumbledore could see, blue, pupil – less, emotionless eyes. Around the strangers neck hung a weird – looking gold key. It certainly did look like it was made out of gold, but he couldn't be sure.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The stranger's gaze had been taking in the room where he was, suddenly focused on him. He prepared to open his mouth to voice a question, but was rudely interrupted for the third time that day.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice couldn't belong to anyone, but the Toad woman. Her voice sounded squeaky and sugared at the same time. The tone was obviously meant to be commanding. Not a chance.

"Jagshemash! My name is Shadi. I'm a ghost!" The stranger – Shadi, apparently, - started. Boy, was his voice weird. "And I'm here to screw with your head. Is nice." He continued, walking steadily forward and taking no notice of the shocked students who were trying hard not to laugh or gap like fish. No such luck, except, maybe, for the Slytherins.

Umbridge's face shoved rage and confusion, but just before she could open her mouth to demand an explanation, Shadi was in front of her, the weird key – thingy pressed to her forehead.

He made a move to turn it and then he disappeared. The Toad woman's face and eyes became strangely blank.

No one made a sound. They were too busy watching and waiting for an action. And finally, after what seemed to be a few hours, but were just a few minutes, the Toad woman finally blinked and let out a shriek of rage.

Shadi appeared right beside her. He didn't look too good and his eyes were wide open.

"Wa Wa Wi Wa." He sounded a little breathless and his eyes gained an odd look.

He looked at the screeching woman next to him and said:"I do *cough*not*cough* apologize for screwing with your head. It turns out that I'll have to take care of you, because you give even the Egyptian Gods themselves, headache. It seems that your voice is capable to make someone go insane. Just a look at your horribly pink soul room gives me a funny feeling; I don't want to feel ever again." He then turned around, ignoring all the gaping people and said:"Well, come on Jew woman, we gotta go. High five!"

He paused when he saw that the Toad woman was still standing where he had left her. "On the other hand…" he grabbed her hand and the shadows swilled around them "I'm taking her away. Is nice."

And then he was gone.

Everyone was still in shock, while Dumbledore stood up and cheerfully announced:"Looks like our little problem is taken care of. Now off to bed you all."

He strode off.

And nobody knew where Umbridge was now. But to tell the truth, nobody also cared.

**The End.**

**A.N. I don't know where this came from. I was just lying in my bed and trying to get blanked from my cat, when this came into my mind. This is heavily inspired by YGOTAS.**

**Hope you like it! Review! **


End file.
